Who You'd Be Today
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Sad Songfic to Kenny Chesney's 'Who You'd Be Today'. CD, but this is essentially a comfort fic. BoothBrennan.


I really don't know if you get stomach aches from cancer, and I don't want to offend anyone with this. If I am wrong, please let me know. This fic is in honor of a fund raiser we did in school for cancer awareness – everyone wore pink and donated some money. 

This must be one of the saddest shots I have ever written. I don't own the song or Bones. Please review.

Kenny Chesney: Who You'd Be Today

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone 

It had been a year since he lost his son to cancer. The pain, oh the pain... At times it was unbearable. Everywhere he'd look, something would remind him of Parker.

Driving by the Zoo, he recalled that fateful day.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Did you see the power beers?" Shrieked an excited Parker._

_"Yeah, Bub, I saw them. Let's go see the penguins, ok?" Booth replied._

_"I love pen... pengin... PENGINS!" The excited boy grabbed his father's offered hand and started to drag him off toward the 'pengins'. About halfway there, he stopped and put his hand on his stomach. "Daddy, my stomawk huuurrrrttttsss." Booth knelt down to his son's hight._

_"Where, Parker?"_

_"Wright der." The little boy pointed to his stomach. "It reallly reallllyyyy hurts, Daddy."_

_"Let's go to the hospital to get you checked out, ok? And then we can come back to see the penguins."_

_"Ok, Daddy."_

_They sat in the emergency room for about half an hour, Parker entertaining himself with an episode of Spongebob on a small TV. A nurse called them up._

_"How are you today, Parker?" She asked, friendly. _

_"My stomawk hurrrttsss."_

_"Ok, we are going to run some tests. Do you think that you can be a brave boy?" The nurse took his enthusiastic nod as a yes. "Come this way." She lead him off, Booth trailing behind._

_The blood tests confirmed a cancerous tumor under his stomach._

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today 

"It's not fair, Bones! He was m-my son. He was only five. Five, Temperance. Five-..." Booth's enraged wail trailed off as he clung to his partner in front of his son's grave. "I miss him _so much_." Sinking to the ground, he dragged her with him.

"It's ok, Booth. And it's not fair, he had his whole life ahead of him. You will see him again, up there." She soothed, pointing to the sky. Booth sniffed.

"But you don't believe in heaven."

"No, but I do believe that you will see Parker again, and I will see my mum. Being with you has taught me many things, one of which is to believe in miracles. You WILL see him again, Booth. Until then, he will be waiting for you to finish fighting the bad guys down here on Earth." Brennan finished, tears making their way slowly down her face.

"We were going to go see the penguins." Booth said miserably.

"Tell me about the penguins, Booth." Brennan encouraged, rubbing his back soothingly while cradling him as best she could. She was speaking like she used to speak to Parker when he was scared. _Oh god. Used to._

"We were at the Zoo, watching the polar bears. He called them 'Power Beers'." Booth let out a choked laugh. "I suggested that we go see the penguins, and he got all excited, shrieking 'PENGINS!'. We were walking there and he told me that his stomach hurt. He never got stomach aches, so I took him to the emergency room, and..."

"Shhhh..." Brennan clutched him tighter as he broke down again.

_  
_Would you see the world?  
Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family?  
I wonder, what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy 

"I wonder what he would have become. Would he ever travel to Paris? Australia Would he ever fulfill his life long dream of becoming an FBI agent like daddy? He thought my job was so cool... I was very popular at Meet the Parents day." Booth mused. "Would he have kids? What would he name them? Bones, I miss him. I talk to him, come out here and sit in front of his grave... Some days, when the sky is clear, I look up and can almost see him waving at me..."

"Seeley, no parent should have to bury their child. We'll get through this." Brennan said comfortingly. Booth reached over to rub her large belly with a sad smile.

"All three of us."

Today, Today, Today  
Today, Today, Today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday

Someday, Someday


End file.
